The Little Saga
The Little Saga is a collection of stories written and illustrated by TheGrayStickman recounting the events that occur between The Great Southern Saga and The Great Northern Saga. This saga, as can be gathered from its title, will not be very long and is planned to take place somewhere between 1200-1300 C.S.E.,following the conclusion of the second Stick War. This will be my main contribution to this wiki and I will begin working on it very soon. Below you will find a list of stories, illustrations and characters conceived thus far. Stories: Old and new enemies arise to quell the growing Order Empire: limbs shall be severed and bellies will be prodded in these queer tales of dark humor, fantasy, and surrealism. A Fisherman's Angle (Interlude; also included in The Sagas of Islanders) An optimistic fisherman expresses his views while being mauled by a monstrous beast. It was an awfully, dreadfully, despicable day. The Fall of The Fingers (Also included in The Sagas of Islanders) Upon hearing the death of Medusa, an ancient foe comes out of hiding to unleash its vengeance upon the descendants of Westwind, the Phalanx. The western wind blew back the flaps of Oralus's tent, tipping over the chair which he was sitting on." A Winged Man (Interlude) Recounts the drunken adventure of an alcoholic Albowtross. When the Wind Trembled (Also included in The Sagas of Islanders) After conquering The Phalanges, Medusa's serpentine kin crosses the Northern Oceans with her horny horde and invades Westwind. Wrath of a Bald Man (Interlude) An obsessive, insecure Swordwrath infiltrates the Order Museum of Warfare and Natural History to steal a powerful item which he believes will cure him of his baldness(partially inspired by Thief: Rent's Due). "Let it be known that a stickman's wrath is stronger than his sword and barer than his hairline." - The Gray Stickman An Eclipse that Crawls An affair between a Crawler and an Eclipsor, whose love introduces a new, and dangerous, species to Inamorta. The great black pines shivered in the northern cold, longing for the warmth from an unseen sun. Eager they raised frail fingers toward Edellinen, their tips brushing lightly against her tapered wings, as if they held some source of dark heat. She could feel their hunger, hear their weak voices begging in the wind. ‘I cannot help you,’ she thought sadly. She could not. She was a child of the night, a daughter of the moon - she could not give what they sought. The Black Mage (Interlude) Tells of the origins of Marakkus, a dark mage from the Great Forest, and his rise to power after the fall of Medusa. Untitled I don't know what this will be about yet. Boris the Brute (Interlude) Tells of the melancholic tale of Boris the Brute, a woodland giant from the mountains of Brow Ridge. In the east a black wind rises, furious in its ascent. Illustrations: The Invasion of Westwind (To accompany When the Wind Trembled) '' An illustration of the force which conquered The Phalanges invading Westwind: ''large-scale battle scene. Cries of the Crawler (To accompany An Eclipse that Crawls) A wounded Crawler, trapped underneath a large branch, cries out in pain. The Gathering (To accompany An Eclipse that Crawls) The Eclipsors gather upon the peak of a high mountain to view the annual lunar eclipse. Offspring (To accompany An Eclipse that Crawls) An illustration of the child of a Crawler and an Eclipsor. Marakkus (To accompany The Black Mage) An illustration of Marakkus, the Black Mage. Characters (Listed in alphabetical order) The Alpaca - A renowned Phalanx warrior who spits in the eyes of his enemies. Aquatic Serpentine - An ancient, massive sea serpent who is kin to Medusa. Baldon - An obsessive, insecure Swordwrath. Barry the Belcher - A kind-hearted Woodland giant who belches much too often; cousin of Boris the Brute. Brakken - An Ever-dead from the north-western edge of The Great Forest. Boris the Brute - A melancholic, mute, and poetic Giant from Brow Ridge who is prone to violent rages when under duress. Cylos Longhaft - Chief of the Longhaft clan and founder of the Way of the Halberd who unites all the unruly tribes of the Pertish Hills against the Order Empire. Edellinen - A calm, caring, and reclusive Eclipsor who prefers the company of beasts to her own kind. Though remarkable with a bow, she shuns the ways of war and her people's lust for blood. The Fisherman - An unlucky fisher of the Little Little Litfing River. Despite his lack of any talent or skill, he is always overflowing with optimism. Marakkus - The leader of the remnants of Chaos' broken empire after Medusa's fall. Oralus - Captain of Midring's Riverguard, who is incompetent and rather odd. Sa'aklief - A cowardly member of the Fleshless. Races/Peoples Stickotaurs - Lively, monstrous and utterly violent beings that dwell beneath the feet of the Knarthrin Mountains. They are horned and hoofed, with lanky forms, sharp snouts and small eyes of poor sight. They are extraordinary diggers and have a great fear of water. And though they're able to communicate with one another, they are mostly silent creatures, even when they kill. The Ever-dead(the Banes of Trees) - Fanged skeletal entities that were born dead. They are the eldest and most feared of all the creatures of The Great Forest. They feed on the dead and the dying, particularly trees. They can be found near the many mana pools that are scattered across the northernmost stretches of the Forest. Marakkus, the Black Mage, the primary antagonist of this saga, is one of these. Woodland Giants - A smaller, more intelligent variant of their southern kin, these giants roam the regions upon and surrounding Brow Ridge, ruling as the chief race. It is a custom of theirs to mark their skin with ink, depicting their journeys throughout life. Crawlers(of the Great Forest) - Once a numerous species, the Crawlers of the Great Forest have grown sparse in number. There are four types of Crawlers that take refuge beneath the trees. Each is set apart from the other mainly by eye color, which can be red, blue, green, or purple. The red-eyed Crawlers are the most common, and are of middling strength, size and speed. Those with blue are much larger and travel in vast packs. Those with green, who are known as Climbers, are swift, graceful, and ferocious. They live and hunt by treetop, seldom ever touching the ground. Those with purple eyes, often called Prowlers, are the rarest and smallest of the four. They are shy, solitary animals who often occupy the very edges of the Forest and the peaks of Brow Ridge. (And a new race that I won't mention just yet) The Phalanx - The seafaring, water-loving people of The Fingers, the eastern isles that make up most of The Phalanges. They are descended from the stickmen of Westwind. Most are shorter than the common Inamortan, due to interbreeding with the isles’ natives. And their skin is brown, lightened over time by the soft sun and their geographical surroundings. Eclipsors of the Sunlit Lands - Those who turned their backs on the cold light of night and flew south in search of a warmer, brighter realm - striving to reach the sun itself. These diurnal(active by day) scavengers populate the volcanic islands south of the Maxilla Peninsula and the northwestern parts of The Desert. There is a deep hatred between them and the Eclipsors of the North. The Twilit Hunters(or Hunters at Twilight, I don't know yet) - A dangerous and revered group of Eclipsor gatherers who stalk the Forest for costly prey. They often sell their goods, such as pelts, bones, feathers, and wood, to the Eclipsor Army for bloated prices. The Fleshless(of the tribe of the Reddened Leaves) - A leading barbaric tribe of the Great Forest who are known to strip off their own flesh, and of any other creature they come across, to sate the black gods of their starving wood. Absorbers(The Frásog; Leechmen) - A wizard-like folk native to the eastern island of Frásogland, the "land of absorption". They are known for their unique ability to drain and absorb mana from sources not of their own, hence the name Leechmen. Pertish Hillsmen - Strong and brutal axe-wielding warriors who call the low green hills of Pertland their home. Separated into various tribes, they are often at odds with one another, battling constantly. The Avhamar - Natives of The Desert's capital, Avhamar. Category:Book Series